


Sober

by obsobing



Series: How Many Times Can I Make Hoseok Suffer [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Park Jimin, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Depressed Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drabble-like Chapters, Drama, GOT7 - Freeform, Got7 comes in later chapters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kim Yugyeom is a sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Minor Violence, POV Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Platonic Soulmates, Protective Choi Youngjae, Protective Kim Yugyeom, Really Short Chapters, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TaeJin - Freeform, Triggers, Yoonseok - Freeform, YoungHope?, choi youngjae is a sweetheart, confused BTS, junghope - Freeform, minjoon - Freeform, protective got7, yoonkookseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsobing/pseuds/obsobing
Summary: "Don't flinch. When you flinch, it makes people want to hurt you."ㅡ| originally posted on wattpad: ©hxtps_ || 180622 - ongoing |





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonsobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsobi/gifts).



* * *

"Don't flinch when they begin bothering you," he smiled at the younger, helping him up as he shook his head at him. It was a lesson he had learned the hard way. Life had been too tough on him, he supposed, but it was that way towards everyone. He had simply struggled a bit more but it was alright. Even if this lesson had taken him forever to learn and even now, he wasn't used to it at times. "When you flinch, it makes people want to hurt you."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

He nodded at every word thrown at him. Long ago he'd realized that stopping them was wishful thinking. No one stepped in either, it was much too fun to watch someone who was once successful fall, after all. This... It was the only way they would leave him alone. It wasn't as if accepting their words hurt him any longer, it's simply that he had grown numb to it all. All he was, was numb. 

He chuckled softly, wincing at the pain on his side. Hoping for the world to be a better place... it was nothing but wishful thinking. 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The next time he saw the boy, he'd been surrounded by his friends. They were all cooing over him and doing everything Hoseok had once wished was his. ' _Wishful thinking_ ,' his brain supplied and he coughed as he held back a sigh... He had been enjoying the calm of the past couple of days. 

Then again, the world had a vendetta against him so a couple of hours later - he found himself witnessing the bullies hurting the younger boy once more. His plan to enjoy life had been ruined. He wasn't as heartless as everyone around him, after all. He knew what pain felt like and it was not something he wished upon anyone. Ever. 

He took a deep breath then went in, steeling himself for what was to come. ' _It's worth it_ ,' his brain whispered and Hoseok smiled softly, he knew that. 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Hey! Sorry, I- Yesterday- thank you," the boy panted, having had to run to catch up to him. He would have felt bad but the bruises on his face stung, even while knowing it wasn't the younger's fault didn't help his annoyance at being stared at all day. "You didn't have to do that... I mean, thank you for everything... Just, you wouldn't be hurt today if you didn't help me. My friends would have appeared eventually but they were all in lecture at that time. Or they would have left me alone in time... What's your name? I'd like to repay you for everything. It's not the first time you've helped me, after all." 

"Hoseok," he croaked, he wasn't used to talking. Or most people didn't wish to begin conversation with him. Everyone should have known about that weird kid who always smiles even when always draped in black, after all. He couldn't help the clothes... black hid it all. "There's no need to thank me. If I hadn't helped then I would be no different from everyone else, after all. If you'll excuse me," he smiled weakly and walked around the younger. Accepting anything from anyone never ended well.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Hoseok? As in Jung Hoseok? Oh, Jeongguk, I'd advise you to stay away. If there's anything that is universally shared within this university, it's that he's not someone you want to be associated with. There's a reason everyone ignores him," heard from somewhere behind him, causing him to tense before sighing as he packed his things away. He just wanted peace for once. 

"What's that reason?" He recognized that as the younger boy he was always helping, now somewhat thankful to the stranger for telling him the other's name even if he was being insulted in the process. 

"He's just not one of us..." 

"You and I both know that's bull which tells me that you have no answer for me that isn't bull," Jeongguk argued, a fire in his voice that made Hoseok hesitate for a second. It sounded almost as if the younger was defending him. 

"He's not from a great-" 

Hoseok grimaced, choosing to interrupt them there. He didn't want to be around for the rest of the conversation. He didn't think he could bear it at all. 

"Excuse me," he spoke softly, choosing to give them a small, sad smile. It was then he realized that their entire friend group was there but had chosen to stay quiet as they watched the other two talk. It made him almost squeak as he stumbled away behind them, having had to ask for the person Jeongguk was talking to, to scoot further into the table he sat at. 

It wasn't long after Jeongguk turned his gaze back to everyone, smiling when he took in their confused expressions. "Do you see what I mean now?"

They turned to him, varying degrees of confused expressions on their features, "Yeah..." 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Hey, Hoseok," someone said from beside him and he tensed. It was one of the voices that he'd overheard talking about him earlier. He knew it probably didn't help that he didn't talk to anyone unless he absolutely needed to - that was why the rumors even managed to circulate - but he couldn't help not wanting anything to do with people like those. 

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," he mumbled quickly, stumbling back on stiff legs. He knew he looked ridiculous but he didn't care. Nothing mattered when all he wanted to do was to escape somehow. The snickers he overheard weren't of importance. He was aware that Jeongguk had good intentions but he wasn't so sure about his friends. 

"Wait-" 

"Sorry," he smiled. 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"Running isn't a very good strategy," Jeongguk said, smiling when Hoseok hummed. It was his first successful interaction with the older in a while so he would take what he got. "But you know, you're really good at it. It actually makes me wonder why you're not on the track team." 

"Injured in a school related accident, they didn't want to take a chance," Hoseok answered simply, turning to look at him for a moment then shaking his head. "The only students who ever get into schools like these are those that have money, are studious or talented in any sport. I'm lucky enough to have all three... But those things don't matter when the entire student body decides they want to collectively hate you for something you didn't do." 

"And what did you not do then?" 

"Run at nationals... not die in a car crash along with their star quarterback, maybe? The list could go on and on or stop right there," the elder chuckled softly. "It's sad, isn't it? That anything and everything the world tends to hate you for are for things you cannot change. I guess I was lucky enough to be accepted here after what my family became known for... to even have an opportunity to be part of the dance team. Your friends must have told you, surely." 

"I'd rather not listen to gossip... You're on the dance team?" 

"It's not gossip if most of it is true, is it? I am." 

"What about the part that isn't true? Jimin never told me that." 

"Does it matter? It won't change the story. Jimin... the short, talented one? It's not like he acknowledges me anyways, Jeongguk. Don't worry your little head about it." 

"It could. Well, that's not very nice." 

"It's alright." 

"But-" 

"Jeongguk," Hoseok laughs freely for the first time in front of him, "it's okay." 

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"You're running again," his flatmate commented, causing him to stop and turn towards him. It hadn't been too long since they'd moved in together, which was exactly why that comment surprised him. Not many people chose to speak up about his long-forgotten career as a track star - not many cared to. 

"Excuse me?" He licked his lips, eyes narrowing on the other as they struggled to form words. "You know about what happened then?" 

"I know enough," his flatmate shrugged, motioning to his wrist and sighing. "I know why you probably want to keep both of your wrists covered. It's not going to get better if you just hide your tattoos, you know." 

"What-" Hoseok stopped, clicking his tongue then sighing as he slumped down on their couch. They'd never hung out together much more than when they'd decided to pitch in for their furniture. The complex they lived at was a nice one but nice flats never came with furniture. He was stalling, he knew it... but he was afraid, because if his flatmate had noticed then it would have been impossible for others not to notice. 

"Are you afraid? Of who they're for? You have more than one... more than two," he phrased it as nicely as he could - possibly to let Hoseok know that he wasn't judging. It didn't matter, he was still frightened by what fate had given him. 

"I'm... terrified," he whispered, causing the younger to sit beside him and pull him into a very surprising but welcoming hug. "I don't... Every time I think about meeting any one of them, I become panicked." 

"That's natural. Try not to worry. I know you don't like talking to anyone but I'm here. You don't have to fight anything alone. We live together, we're practically family," his flatmate huffed. 

"That's definitely not how it works," Hoseok chortled, "but thank you, Yugyeom. I know I don't say much or-" 

"I get it. It's difficult to trust when the world seems to be against you. I'm not holding you up to any standard. Now... do you have any idea of who they might be?" 

"One of them," Hoseok sighed. 

Yugyeom pursed his lips then nodded, poking the bandage wrapped around his right wrist, "Well, you're in luck. I saw it by accident one morning... I'm pretty sure I know who's your second match." 

"You're not pulling my arm, are you?" Hoseok smiled weakly. 

"No, that was a horrible pun and come on, we have some work to do." 

"What work?"

"Well, meeting the only one of your soulmates, you'd probably be alright with meeting right now." 

"Right now?" 

" _Right now._ " 

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Hoseok asked, eyes on the hand that was wrapped around his wrist. It hadn't been too long since they had left the flat but it had already been more quiet than Hoseok expected it to be with Yugyeom. They'd been walking quickly down the street, almost running at times, to what seemed to be another complex. It was somewhat awkward since he never thought that the only time they would interact more than needed would be when the younger told him that he had an idea as to who his soulmate was. "Yugyeom?" 

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't think you would want to know because then you would know when we were getting closer," Yugyeom pointed out, the slight change in pitch in his voice making Hoseok curious. 

"You've known for longer than a while, haven't you?" He inquired lightly, gaze resting on the younger lightly and smiling when he saw him turn back to glance at him warily. "I'm not going to yell at you, I know I'm not the easiest person to approach." 

"You could be, if the world decided to give you a chance," Yugyeom muttered and Hoseok snorted. "It's true. I don't know why the world is so quick to judge when the rest of them aren't saints either." 

Hoseok hummed, nodding and then shrugged, "Well, I guess that's what happens when no one wants to face reality." 

Yugyeom stopped, turning to look at him fully before motioning to the building in front of him, "Are you ready?" 

Hoseok bit his lip, "No but... if I don't do this then I'm afraid I'll run. Let's do this, alright?" 

Yugyeom smiled, "Yeah, come on." 

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Hoseok's breath stopped as soon as he met gazes with the person standing at the door. This couldn't be real... Although he knew that it was, but it didn't feel like it was. Even standing in front of the other felt like a dream that he wasn't sure if he wanted to be real. It couldn't... because if it was then he would have to accept that everything he had been dealt in life had also been real and that was not something he thought he would ever be close to doing - even if it seemed to the rest of the world that he had already done. 

"Yugyeom? Who's your friend?" His soulmate asked and Hoseok looked down as his eyes watered. They said that meeting your soulmate was always a joyful feeling, that it brought you happiness no matter what because it meant that someone was made specifically for you. But being here, he could only think about how there was no way this angel would accept someone like him. He couldn't, they wouldn't be right with one another. "Oh, wait... Is this your flatmate? The one you wanted me to meet a while back?" 

Hoseok coughed, glancing at a frozen Yugyeom before sighing. There was no way this would work, truly. If fate had already decided that them being able to meet earlier wasn't possible, what made him so sure that this would be allowed for them. "Wait, I don't think I should be here. It's not my place and I'll only be intruding-" 

"Hoseok... right?" His soulmate asked, making him snap his head up to look at him, forgetting about the tears he had been hiding. "Oh, are you alright? Do you want to come on in and sit? I wouldn't mind. I... you don't look so good-" 

People say many things about soulmates. They talk about meeting one another and how happiness is the only thing that fills your body, that overtakes your soul. Never before had he heard of someone feeling anything as soon as they touched but then again, if it was a pained sting that lasted less than a second, there was probably no reason to. Then again, everyone had lied, it wasn't only a feeling of just joy and knowing - it was a feeling of joy but also fear that overtook you - and it took just a fraction of a second for realization to set in for everyone. 

"Hoseok." 

"Nice to meet you..." Hoseok trailed off, smiling lightly.

"Call me Youngjae," his soulmate grinned, reaching a hand out to Hoseok, which he gladly took. 

"Nice to meet you, Youngjae." 

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

“We really have no idea how to do this, do we?” Youngjae chuckled as Hoseok shifted, unsure of what to do or say. “It’s okay to not know what to say or do. We’re in the same boat, remember? I’ve seen you around school, haven’t I? I think I usually rush by because whenever I see you, I’m running late for one of my lectures.” His soulmate shrugged and Hoseok smiled at the thought of them being so close to one another and having the only thing that kept them from meeting be lectures. 

“You should always head to class early, the good seats are gone by the time class begins,” Hoseok finally allowed himself to say, playing with the hem of his shirt. “The back isn’t always a good idea considering everyone who sits there only wants to sleep.” 

“Yeah but you sit there regardless, don’t you? Do we share a class?” Youngjae furrowed his brows and then nodded to himself. “I actually think we share that one lecture... but if we do, how do you always get there before me?” 

“There are many shortcuts in this campus, they just have to be found,” Hoseok answered with a shrug. “I’m sorry, this isn’t the most comfortable I’ve been. It feels like I’m stalling the questions and you don’t deserve that.” 

“No, it’s okay, don’t worry,” Youngjae said, biting his lip as he looked away. “I just didn’t think I would meet you so soon. I’ve known about Yugyeom wanting me to meet one of his friends... or flatmate? But I wasn’t too sure why until we touched. May I ask why you cover them up? The tattoos, I mean.” 

“It feels weird to say that I have more than one... more than two,” Hoseok admitted, tapping at his covered wrists and sighing. “Besides, I’m not too sure anyone would want to talk to me, knowing who I am and-” 

“You are not whoever they compare you to. I think no one should judge but if they had to then I would prefer if they judged only based on the actions of a person and not the past that haunts them – and which they didn’t really have a hand in. I’ve actually wanted to talk to you for so long for-” 

“The magazine, right? I don’t mind giving you the juicy details of my life,” Hoseok chuckled. 

“That’s nice... You’re actually a very nice person and have a nice laugh and smile. I was worried for a while that I wouldn’t like who my soulmate would be but I’m more than impressed with the fine person I have in front of me,” Youngjae teased and Hoseok rolled his eyes. “I wanted to ask... do you want us to be friends or-” 

“I think there’s no point in cheating fate. Let’s allow whatever to occur, I have no doubt that it will all end as it should,” Hoseok grinned and Youngjae nodded. “By the way, Yugyeom didn’t really let me eat so-” 

“Want to make something together?” Youngjae offered and Hoseok nodded, motioning for him to lead the way. 

“Off we go, I guess,” Youngjae laughed, the sound igniting sparks within Hoseok and setting butterflies within him free. Maybe fate had finally decided to cut him some slack but with the way his other soulmate tattoo was beginning to itch – he wasn’t too sure what to believe or attempt being comfortable with. 

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

“There’s a new kid hanging out with him now – oh wait, there’s two,” Jimin commented, squinting his eyes to try to catch a better glimpse of them but sighing when he failed. “Hey, has he always had those things around his wrist?” 

“Does it matter? Why are you suddenly asking so many questions now? Three weeks ago you wouldn’t have cared. What brought on this sudden change of heart?” Namjoon sighed, looking up from his food to stare at Jimin in confusion. “You have a soulmate to pay attention to.” 

“I do pay attention to him but he refused to cuddle yesterday so today he gets to be grumpy about being denied affection all he wants,” Jimin retorted and glared for a moment before glancing at Hoseok’s table once more, only to withhold a yelp when he noticed Jeongguk approaching, causing him to turn around to the table again. “Look, the kid asked me last time if I talked to the best dancer on the damn campus and I couldn’t just lie to him and say that I ignored him because I thought it was best to do so. Now I’m actually curious, I don’t ever see him around the practice rooms but his moves are always perfect.”  

“Oh? Maybe he practices elsewhere?” Namjoon muttered in thought, taking a bite out of his food and grimacing when Yoongi slammed his book down on the table. “What’s got you in a mood? Do you not like the talk about that guy to this extent?” 

“What? Oh no, I could barely focus on that. My mark has been itching since yesterday for whatever reason. I just want it to stop, it was bearable for a while but now it’s only causing me to lose focus. All I want to do is scratch it,” Yoongi sighed, grabbing his arm and holding it close, nodding to Jeongguk when he finally sat down. “How are you, Kookie?” 

“I’m alright but I’ve been itching. Is the same thing happening to you?” Jeongguk huffed, setting his things down only to slump into the elder. “I don’t even know what brought it on.” 

“It’s weird that... wait, are you two soulmates?” Seokjin asked, finally deciding to join the conversation as Taehyung snoozed beside him and staring between them and nodding to himself. He’d preferred to remain quiet since Jimin and Namjoon bickering was always amusing but now he was only very intrigued. “You’re rarely apart from one another and if you are, it’s because Jeongguk is trying to thank Hoseok. Not only that but both your marks are itching at the same time and Jeongguk did not hesitate to ask if that was happening to you,  _too_ , Yoongi.” 

“... Yeah but we’re not exactly dating? We want both of us to be comfortable with whatever we choose. And we also don’t want to do anything before our other soulmate has anything to say about this situation,” Yoongi hummed, Jeongguk nodding along and both ignoring the jaws dropping around their table. 

“Your  _other_ soulmate? You have two soulmates?” Seokjin asked, lowering his voice when Taehyung gave a small whine beside him. “Why did no one tell us about this?” 

“It’s a soulmate... literally, it should only be our business,” Yoongi deadpanned and then hissed as his mark began to seemingly burn, pulling Jeongguk into a hug when he groaned and hid his face in the crook of the elder’s neck. “Shit, this is getting more than annoying.” 

“It’s interesting,” Jimin said, speaking up with his eyes trained on Hoseok. “That your marks burn when he does anything affectionate with that guy.” 

“What?” Jeongguk asked, turning to look at Hoseok. His eyes widened when he saw him leaning in to press a kiss to someone else’s cheek as another person cooed at them. In that moment, he felt the worst pain of all, a feeling he could compare to the times he was being beaten up only thousands of times more painful... so he did the only thing he could do. 

He screamed. 

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

“Do you think he will be alright?” Hoseok asked softly, watching as the people around Jeongguk began to carry him away. They had been enjoying themselves when his scream cut through the air before he promptly fell into a heap against one of his friends. They had panicked for a couple of seconds but acted in what could only have been considered a quick and efficient manner. 

“Does it matter? He has his friends so he will no doubt be alright. Why are you so interested in that kid, by the way? I’ve seen him chase after you and seen you run away from him. Suddenly interested in what’s going on over there?” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, shrugging when Youngjae gave him a slight glare as Hoseok sighed. “It was a simple question, you don’t have to answer.” 

“He talked... I helped him on his first day here and he seemed to want to talk to me afterwards. I don’t know why he thought he had to repay me but I think he was trying to be friends,” Hoseok admitted, cutting into his food before stopping and grabbing at his wrist. “Youngjae, does your wrist hurt?” 

“Seok, my mark is on your other wrist. My wrist isn’t really hurting, maybe something is happening with your other soulmates? It might be time to try to find them,” Youngjae grimaced, worry shooting through his entire being. “Do you... is that something you want to do?” 

Hoseok took a deep breath, glancing at the abandoned table behind him before looking at Youngjae and smiling softly, “No, I think I’m better with you only.” 

He didn’t notice the questioning gaze on him or the wonder in someone else’s eyes as they gazed at him, already being far too lost in the conversation with his newfound soulmate and friend. 

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

“What happened back there, Kook?” Yoongi murmured softly, pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead. “You kind of scared the crap out of me. Did it really hurt that bad? Because if it-” 

“If it did, it means I already found our other soulmate and was close enough to him to feel this,” Jeongguk said softly, smiling at him and shaking his head. “I think I know who it is but I have no doubt that you will disapprove of them. I don’t know what I’ll do if that happens, Yoongi. What am I meant to do when rejection will be clear on one side?” 

“You can’t be too sure about what my reaction will be,” Yoongi chided lightly, looking at the mark on his wrist and then at Jeongguk’s own. “But what makes you sure that I will hate them?” 

“You’ve never spoken kindly about anyone, Yoongi, much less about our soulmate. If anything, you have disdain towards him-” 

“So it’s a him? I can’t think of too many people... Jeongguk, please tell me it’s not who I think it is,” Yoongi sighed, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. “I’d rather not have your answer be what I think it will be.” 

“What could you possibly have against him, Yoongi? He’s never done anything to you!” 

“The ru-” 

“Screw the rumors! He helped me when no one else would. Jimin admits that he’s a great dancer and someone that keeps to himself. You saw him enjoying himself for once with others earlier. He might as well be the dictionary definition of nice and pure and you’re still telling me that you’d rather not be linked to him? You’re unbelievable, Yoongi,” Jeongguk scoffed, looking away angrily. “I... I don’t even know what to tell you but fine, it’s up to you if you don’t want to attempt to do anything about this, just know that I will.” 

Yoongi sighed deeply, closing his eyes as Jeongguk got up and gathered his things before leaving the infirmary. “Jeongguk...” 

“I thought you told me that you believed in fate and that it had good intentions when we discovered our marks... I guess you were lying to me,” the youngest whispered the last part, leaving the room and shutting the door firmly behind him as his words echoed within Yoongi. 

‘ _I know... I’m sorry but I can’t do_ _this... not with him_ _.’_

* * *

 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

“Someone’s here again,” Yugyeom called out to Hoseok as the doorbell rang once more. Neither of them were expecting anyone and Hoseok knew that Youngjae was in class so that only made them reluctant to get up and make their way to the door when they didn’t know what they were meant to be expecting. 

“Fine, I’ll get it,” Hoseok huffed, laughing when Yugyeom threw a cushion at him. The younger boy had become sort of a brother to him at this point and he couldn’t say he hated it in the least. After all, it was he who had bothered to get to know him and actually liked him. Not only that but their interests were the same so it was almost as if they had been meant to meet and get to know one another. For the first time in a long time, Hoseok truly was happy... and he allowed himself to be because he had a feeling that more dark times were coming. 

“Hello-” 

“Hoseok.” 

He stopped, eyes widening at the person who stood in front of him, “Yoongi.” 

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

“Tell me it’s not you,” Yoongi had demanded, as soon as the shock that had come over Hoseok had worn down. “Tell me that I didn’t pray to every single deity I could think of, to find my other soulmate only for it to be  _you_.” 

That hurt. The words cut deep into a wound that Hoseok was well aware had never healed. He’d never given it a chance to do so, not with having to suddenly become an adult at an age where he was meant to still be having fun. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hoseok whispered, flinching when the other punched the wall and falling back in surprise. “Stop... stop, please.” 

“I didn’t- This is the last thing I could have wanted! Why you of all people? Jeongguk doesn’t seem to care but that’s because he doesn’t know what kind of-” 

“I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HURT YOU!” Hoseok cried out, tears falling down his face as he tried to cover himself while Yoongi kicked the door to hold it open. “STOP IT!” 

“Hoseo- Get the hell away from him!” Yugyeom called out, pushing Yoongi out of the apartment and shutting the door quickly, locking it as it began to shake as Yoongi no doubt pounded away at it angrily. 

“What happened?” the younger asked softly, moving to sit beside him and running his fingers through the elder’s hair. “What was that about?” 

Hoseok laughed weakly, shaking his head as he thought about what happened, “I just confirmed my other soulmate.” 

Yugyeom sighed, pulling him into a hug, “Do you want to go with me and Youngjae to our friends’ house for dinner? They said they wanted to meet you so...” 

Hoseok sniffed, leaning into the younger and nodding, “Yeah, that might be good.” 

Yugyeom nodded with a soft hum, “We have to go get ready now. Are you up for that too?” 

“Can we sit here for a little longer?” Hoseok murmured and Yugyeom only shrugged. 

“We’ve got time.” 

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

“What happened?” Youngjae asked as soon as his gaze landed on Hoseok. It didn’t take the younger much time to have the dancer in a tight but warm embrace which had Hoseok tearing up again. He knew that this was the feeling one was supposed to have when around their soulmates... so why wasn’t this feeling possible with Yoongi? 

“He met another third,” Yugyeom muttered from behind them and Youngjae only sighed, rubbing Hoseok’s back gently. 

“Sorry for interrupting,” Hoseok whispered softly, gaze on the floor before he felt someone patting his shoulder and turned to look at one of his soulmate’s friends smiling at him. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, just relax. You’re in safe company here,” they answered and Hoseok nodded, laying his head on Youngjae’s shoulder. He wondered briefly about Yoongi for another moment before closing his eyes and taking in Youngjae’s warmth. If he found his happiness with someone who wanted him, Yoongi was no one to destroy his happiness. 

* * *

 


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

“You did what?” Jeongguk threw his pillow at the elder and then shook his head. “I cannot believe I’m tied to you. I don’t know what I did so wrong that you want to destroy the only bond we have. Do you think it won’t hurt any of us when you try cutting off the bond with him? Think about it, Yoongi! All of us are tied together, no matter if you want to be or not.” 

“It was just a thought,” Yoongi answered, looking away then shaking his head. “Anyway, why are you so adamant about keeping our bond? What if it’s fate that wants us to end it?” 

“I’m adamant because I know that if fate wanted us to end it then it would do something to make sure all of us knew that. Besides, I want to know why _you_ want to destroy the bond with him. What make you be so against Hoseok?” Jeongguk raised an eyebrow at Yoongi, watching as the elder adjusted himself on his bed. 

“I know things you don’t,” the elder said after a moment of hesitation. 

“What are those things?” 

“We knew each other when we were younger but...” 

“Spill it, Yoongi.” 

“He’s the reason my cousin ended up in jail and I’ve never forgiven him for that.” 

Jeongguk blinked, “Oh.” 

* * *

 


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

“What did he have to do with that?” The younger shifted, moving closer to the elder. “What was he doing?” 

“Nothing... Nothing, it’s irrational for me to hate him. I know my cousin was in the wrong but... but my cousin is family and has suffered a lot. I just... I saw what being confined to those walls with many other bad people did to her. I shouldn’t hate him but I do,” Yoongi confessed, flinching when Jeongguk lifted a hand to wipe a stray tear from his eye. “He was a victim but my family only ever called him a liar. I guess that’s stuck with me. I didn’t think I could have anything to do with him but now I have an unbreakable bond with him. Not only that but his family’s reputation follows him everywhere so even if my own family could forgive him for anything – that would be in the way.” 

Jeongguk bit his lip and nodded, “We’ll figure it out, though. We have to figure it out. It’s not too late, is it?” 

Yoongi chuckled bitterly, “It might be... he was so scared of me... I don’t blame him. I’m toxic.” 

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

“Are you going to do anything about him?” Jinyoung asked, setting a cup of tea in front of Hoseok as the other hummed softly in reply. “It would be a good idea to confront him, just in case,” he winked and Hoseok stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Or he could just end the bond with them and forget all about what happened,” Jaebum shrugged from the couch, whining when Youngjae hit the back of his head. “What? It guarantees that he stays with you! It’s not like your bond is connected to him so it wouldn’t hurt you either.” 

“This is not about whether this hurts me or not but whether Hoseok thinks he’s ready to do that or even wants to do that. I think it’s something drastic and shouldn’t be done when there’s other things he could do,” Youngjae answered with a frown then waved at Jaebum. “Go cuddle your soulmate, he was whining about not being loved earlier.” 

“He can whine a little longer,” Jaebum sniffed, groaning when puppy eyes were sent his way. 

“I can’t break the bond,” Hoseok cut Youngjae off before he further argued with Jaebum, knowing they’d end up bickering for hours if no one stopped them. “I... I know who my third is and it would hurt them which would go against my entire being. I don’t like it any more than Yoongi does that we’re bound to one another but I’m not going to hurt our mutual soulmate like this if I can help it. If they want the bond to be destroyed then they can do it themselves.” 

“... Is it him?” Yugyeom asked from the couch, curled up into his own soulmate. “That kid you were always putting before your own well-being.” 

Hoseok smiled, “Yeah... I guess that was fate talking.” 

Youngjae hummed, walking over to Hoseok and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “It’s okay, we’ll figure it out.” 

Hoseok laughed, “I know, thank you.” 

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Hoseok grimaced as he felt someone sit beside him. It was no sooner than he heard the familiar voice that he gathered his things in his arms and began to pull away. Then again, leaving so easily would have been far too good for him so he sighed as a hand kept him from actually getting up and leaving.  

“What do you want?” He frowned, glaring at Yoongi and shoving his hand off of him. “What could you possibly have to say to me right now? You made it abundantly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me so forgive me if I don’t want to talk to you.”  

“... We both know that this isn’t something that could be easily forgotten,” Yoongi shook his head, looking at his hands in thought. “I wanted to apologize for the way in which I acted. I completely understand why you would be cautious of even allowing me near you. I just... we really do need to talk.”  

“Can we talk another time? I’m not trying to postpone this but I do have practice in ten minutes,” Hoseok admitted begrudgingly. “Unless you want to talk on the way to the arts building...?”  

“That would be... I’ll walk you over there, we can talk after your practice. Besides, there’s someone else who should be present,” Yoongi said, moving to stand before blinking as he saw a newcomer hug Hoseok from behind. He would have yelled at them but the smile and laughter it emitted from the dancer was more than enough to make Yoongi stop in surprise and awe.  

“Who’s this?” They asked and Yoongi cleared his throat, not knowing where he stood or what he could say.  

“A third, he’s Yoongi,” Hoseok replied with a small smile, causing the other’s eyes to narrow as he nodded to Yoongi.  

“Nice to meet you, I’m Hoseok’s soulmate, Youngjae,” Youngjae smiled sweetly as Yoongi blanked out.  

‘ _A third..._ ’ It made so much sense now. 

* * *

 


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

“Hoseok,” Jeongguk smiled, waving at the older as he entered the dance room. They were one of the only people in there considering that this was a rehearsal for what would be their showcase. Jeongguk didn’t exactly have to be there as he could have chosen to do a performance with other people who were minoring in dance but he liked to challenge himself and so he was going to watch several rehearsals before choosing whom he would like to perform with. Then again, he’d also made up his mind as soon as he saw who entered. “I didn’t know you would be here... I mean, I assumed I would see you sometime this week but I didn’t think it would be so soon.” 

“That makes two of us,” Hoseok laughed awkwardly, looking around the room and sighing. “Are we the only ones who are on time? Most dancers have a better sense of time.” 

“Um... today was one of the days that had the least people signed up. I’m assuming it’s because it’s a Monday, the days with the most students are Friday and Saturday,” Jeongguk watched as Hoseok hummed in thought before sighing. “It’s most likely nothing to do with you. You can’t blame yourself when there’s nothing to blame yourself over.” 

“You’d be right about that,” Hoseok groaned, shifting around so he could set his things down and begin to stretch. “Well, if there’s not going to be many people here then I can make use of all the space. Are you waiting for someone?” 

“Oh, yeah... I was... Jimin was coming so he could show me what he had thought about but I’m not so sure whether he’ll show up now or later,” Jeongguk admitted. “Should I... could I watch you practice?” 

Hoseok smiled, feeling his heart flutter at the shyness that had overtaken the boy before him, “Of course, just don’t feel hurt if I don’t answer any questions – I tend to forget everything and focus on the music.” 

Jeongguk hummed, giving him a slight nod and smiling when Hoseok sent him a thumbs up, “Just have fun.” 

“I always do,” Hoseok winked.

* * *

 


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

“Yoongi? What are you doing out here? You could have just gone in if Jeongguk is in there,” Jimin raised an eyebrow at Yoongi as the other’s gaze shifted over to him before waving him off. “You sure you don’t want to go in there?” 

“I’m fine, I’m working on something right now. I’ll see him when he comes out,” Yoongi muttered, already focused on his phone again and Jimin rolled his eyes. There was no talking with the elder when he got like this so it made sense as to why he wasn’t asked to go in. 

“If you say so,” Jimin muttered, opening the door before stopping as he took in what was happening before him. The two moved together in such a delicate fashion that Jimin was afraid making any further movement would break the peace and grace before him. 

“Could you close the do-” Yoongi sighed then stopped at what he was witnessing. They could see other people also watching from the corner of their eyes but turning to acknowledge them further would be rude towards Jeongguk and Hoseok as they moved flawlessly before everyone. 

“I thought I would have to bribe Jeongguk with ice cream,” Jimin joked softly, a small smile taking over his face as they finished dancing and grinning as he patted Yoongi’s shoulder then walking inside. “Weren’t you working on something, Yoongi? Better get back to it,” he sent a wink over his shoulder, turning away and walking towards the two dancers on the floor excitedly. 

“I want in, please? That was the best thing I’ve ever seen!” Jimin whined, poking Jeongguk away as the younger tried to hug him. “No, stop! I want to dance not your sweat!” 

“Why not? Come on, I’ve seen you dance. This would look better if we had three people anyway. There was a part in the song for which we have something but it looked weird between just the two of us,” Hoseok grinned, grabbing the towel that was strung across his shoulders and wiping at his face. “Ready to get into it?” 

“Oh yeah but... I wanted to-” 

“It’s alright, just stretch and we’ll dance.” 

Yoongi bit back a smile as he moved away and gently closed the door. Maybe he had misjudged the younger because of something there was no control over but fate didn’t do things without a cause... he just hoped that he hadn’t already done something that was irreversible.

* * *

 


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

“So...” Youngjae began, sitting awkwardly across from his soulmate’s other soulmates... That was a handful but he had no attachment to them nor did he want to show any interest in them either with the way he had seen Hoseok struggle. And that had only been for a short while, he’d heard about what else he had been through with Yoongi and that made him more-so apprehensive. “Why are we here?” 

“We need to talk about everything,” Jeongguk said simply and Hoseok coughed, looking away as he fiddled with his drink’s straw. “I know... Well, we all know at this point, right?” 

“Why do you want to talk to me about this? I... This bond... Is it really so important to either of you? No offense, Jeongguk, but I barely know you and your friends only tried to push you away always. I just don’t see what the point of ‘recognizing’ the bond is with either of you,” Hoseok admitted with a sigh, slumping back into his chair and leaning his body slightly against Youngjae’s while the younger hummed softly. 

“We... we just wanted to know if you’d be willingly to work with us whether our bond is plato-” 

“You’re kidding me, right? You aren’t even sure of how to tell the bonds apart? Maybe you should have done your research before this meeting happened,” Youngjae frowned, jumping when Yoongi slammed his hands down on the table. 

“Who are you to be criticizing us? Last I heard, you were completely against the idea of soulmates,” the eldest growled out and Hoseok glared at him. 

“Know yourself better before judging someone else. He told me about his apprehension with soulmates before. Do you really believe we wouldn’t talk to one another about everything?” 

“Everything? So that means that you told him about how you lured my cousin into your-” 

“That’s not fair and you know it. You were poisoned with lies that your family told you and that’s the only thing you took to be as the truth. You didn’t even allow me to talk about-” 

“What would I need to hear from you?” Yoongi snarled, smirking when Hoseok looked at him in surprise. 

“He’s your soulmate,” Jeongguk whispered, causing Yoongi to tense. “He’s your soulmate and yet you’re still treating him like he’s trash. Is that what awaits us if we try?” 

“I would never hurt you, Jeongguk,” the eldest closed his eyes, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. 

“No... you wouldn’t hurt him but you would hurt me,” Hoseok answered, smiling at Yoongi sadly and shaking his head. “And that’s not okay, I’m sorry.” 

* * *

 


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

“Yoongi... I think we should figure out our bond and then decide what to do with it,” Jeongguk sat beside the elder, moving to take his hand before hesitating and just staring at him. “I know we decided to wait and see what happens but what happened earlier is not okay. You have anger problems but I know you’re a good person. Your mind has simply been... overtaken by what your parents made you believe. It’s alright to trust family but not to completely... did you really have so little trust in him? Is that what made you believe that he was capable of such a thing? You were children, Yoongi! How could a child come up with something so vile?” 

“I don’t know...” Yoongi answered quietly, looking at the table as he slowly tapped a beat out on it. “I need to talk to him but I don’t know whether I can do that without blowing up on him. I know it’s not his fault, Jeongguk, that’s the thing! I heard... I heard my cousin admit to things but... My parents kept saying that he... I miss him.” His voice broke as he stopped his fingers, his features crumpling up as he tried not to allow the tears to fall. “I’ve missed my best friend since I lost him but they just made me feel so guilty about it. They would forever talk about how he should have been the one behind bars and that I shouldn’t be feeling bad about him... and then the accident happened and I was lost. There were so many people who spoke out about their family and it just seemed like maybe everyone was right but I should have known better. I recognized him when you first pointed him out but wrote it off as a mirage. It was only until he walked by us that day that I knew I couldn’t be wrong about him. And by then, he was doing his absolute best to avoid us all.” 

“You didn’t know how to react.” 

“No and I haven’t learned. Jeongguk, I don’t want you to lose this opportunity with him so please work on your bond but I’ll need more time. I’m going to go to counseling and see what happens, we’ll go from there. I know that you’ll feel off without me since it’s a tri-bond but I need time and I think he might too,” Yoongi sniffed, glancing at Jeongguk before pulling him into a gentle hug. “I’ll try, okay?” 

“That’s okay, it’s all we need,” Jeongguk grinned. 

* * *

 


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

“Has he contacted you?” Hoseok asked, taking a bite out of his food as Jeongguk stared at him. They had been meeting every couple of days for lunch and the elder had never taken the initiative to talk about their shared soulmate so this was a definite surprise to Jeongguk. “I’m asking because there must be a reason you look so calm without him here. I know I said I needed to remain away from him but his absence after finding out he’s my soulmate, does in fact sort of hurt. I don’t know if that makes sense because it was m-” 

“It wasn’t your fault so don’t even try to say that. If anything, it’s his own fault. He knew already he had issues and while we’d merely mentioned them before, he was aware of how unnatural his outbursts were. I know it hurts because it hurts me too but he told me to try to get to know you better for a reason. All that matters to me is trying to get to know both of you enough that we get to decide whether or not to pursue a relationship. I know you have Youngjae already and I’m really happy about that but I only have the both of you. I think I would like it if this worked out,” Jeongguk shrugged, taking a bite out of his own food and waiting as Hoseok hummed in thought. 

“Why... Would your friends mind this? They didn’t seem to like me too much those times... Anyway, I don’t think they’d be too eager about either of you being with me,” the dancer stretched in his seat before looking up as they heard someone call out the younger’s name. “I guess someone spotted you,” Hoseok laughed, observing how Jeongguk grew a deep red and tried to slide down his chair. “I don’t think that will help much but good effort,” the dancer commended, grinning when Jimin slid into the seat beside him while Jeongguk’s other friends stopped to coo at the youngest. 

“Whoops. Was this a date?” Jimin blinked, looking around the table and raising an eyebrow at how they were there alone. “Where’s your first?” He turned to look at Hoseok expectantly, who rolled his eyes at him. 

“Must I be surrounded by certain people at all times?” He questioned, ignoring the curious gazes burning into his soul. “Were you here to hang out with your friends?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to interrupt but a flustered Jeongguk is the best Jeongguk,” Jimin shrugged, laughing when Jeongguk groaned and moved his food so he could lay his head down on the table and wallow in self-pity. “Oh, these are Seokjin and Namjoon. I was going to meet Tae here but he obviously hasn’t gotten here yet.” 

“Hello?” Hoseok said, wincing when the others nodded and turned to stare at Jeongguk. 

“Where’s Yoongi?” 

He sighed, taking out his phone and waving Jeongguk off, “I’ll be right back.” 

* * *

 


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

“I’m going to kill them,” Jaebum said, glaring at his soulmate while the other pleaded for mercy to be had. “They don’t deserve mercy. They’ve done nothing but talk bad about Hoseok and never gave him the chance to speak or anything. They’re simply coming to conclusions of their own accord and it’s hurting him. They don’t even pretend to try for their friend whose soulmate just happens to be Hoseok. I’m sorry if they’re your friends but they don’t deserve crap from me, much less mercy.” 

“Violence is not the way to go,” Hoseok chided lightly, poking Jaebum’s side as he snuggled more into the elder’s soulmate. “Besides, I’ve never spoken to them either. I also don’t have an opinion on them because Jeongguk has told me how they took care of him and all.” 

“But that’s exactly how they should be with you though,” Jackson admitted sadly, giving up on arguing and just slumping into the couch. “I think you’re pretty cool so I don’t know how they cannot see that, especially Namjoon. His own soulmate has stopped thinking what he did before about you and he still remains reluctant to see how wrong he’s been.” 

“People who tend to be right a lot have trouble accepting when they’re wrong,” Youngjae added from somewhere behind them. The sound of his voice caused Hoseok to immediately get up and go hug the younger. They hadn’t been able to meet during the past week because of just how much the younger had on his plate. It wasn’t only until today that they both had time to relax and spend with one another – of course that included Youngjae’s friends but at this point, Hoseok knew they were his friends as well and they were very good ones at that. 

“Youngjae, I missed you,” Hoseok hummed, hugging the younger tightly and grinning when he felt arms wrap themselves snugly against him. “It’s so boring spending time without you, you know.” 

“You have other soulmates? You’ve spent the week with one of them,” Jinyoung called out in confusion. 

“They have not worked on their bond. You cannot compare a closed bond to an open one,” Mark sighed, shaking his head at his own soulmate. “Youngjae and Hoseok have a closed bond. They already know that their relationship is a romantic one. The bond he shares with Yoongi and Jeongguk is nothing if it isn’t worked out and that means that they have to figure out which bond they share with one another.” 

“But won’t that be difficult if none of you remember what you felt when you met?” Yugyeom asked, an eyebrow raised in question. 

Hoseok looked around the room and shrugged, “Well, it’s fate that decides what we are and with who we shall be. Why not just leave it at that?” 

Youngjae smiled, pressing a kiss to the dancer’s cheek, “Let’s... but also let’s eat because I haven’t eaten all day and I missed seeing your cute little dimples when you eat.” 

“You use me and wound me,” Hoseok said dramatically, giggling at the varying expressions being sent their way. Nothing could take this moment away from him, not with the amount of happiness he now knew he was capable of experiencing. But fate has a funny way of showing us we’re wrong or right and none of them would like what came next. 

* * *

 


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

“Why did you want me to come here?” Yoongi asked, sighing deeply as his mother stared at him in thought. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“Stop being so rude. I asked you to come here because we need to talk about what’s been happening. I know you’ve long since stopped caring about family affairs but this is a very important matter,” she motioned for him to sit which he reluctantly did and then huffed. “Have... I’m aware that that kid goes to-” 

“His name is Hoseok,” Yoongi murmured, looking away when she sent a slight glare at him. “What? It is. There was a time in your life where you knew that and almost loved him more than you did me.” 

“Times change. Regardless, I’m aware that he goes to the same school as you do. Why hadn’t you mentioned that? Did you honestly believe it wouldn’t be of importance to us?” She frowned, shaking her head. “I need you to be careful and I know... I know this is going to come off as more surprising to you than anything but you need to take care of him. Things... things have been happening and no one in the family has any idea who’s doing it but there’s a clue.” 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow, “A clue?” 

His mother looked away, focusing her gaze on one of the few pictures that decorated the room but it was the contents of that photo that made Yoongi tense. He knew what was coming but he still prayed that it wouldn’t be. 

“Your cousin... escaped.” 

_Shit_. 

* * *

 


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

“Hoseok? Can we talk?” The elder ran up to the dancer, smiling softly when Hoseok grinned at him. They hadn’t been talking and Hoseok was still wary of him but the feeling of relief that ran through them at the sight of one another was enough to cause them to relax when together. 

“Sure... would you mind walking with me to dance? I’m afraid Youngjae is sick and Jeongguk said he would meet me there,” Hoseok shrugged as Yoongi nodded, both of them walking towards the performing arts building. “I haven’t seen you around... would that be because you’ve been to treatment?” 

“Well, yeah but must we call it treatment? I sound like I’m dying,” Yoongi laughed before coughing as he looked down. “I... I need to tell you something but I’m not sure whether it would be alright to tell you right now or not. I want to do it anyway because I would rather you be careful but I also don’t want you to be distracted in dance. Can I wait for you outside the dance room or?” 

“You could come in,” Hoseok shrugged, motioning to the building they were walking towards. “Everyone has chosen their designated training times. I think my group was the only one who chose to practice right before lunch every day. The building is usually always almost empty in the mornings because people tend to want to take their academic courses at that time and all dance courses from night to evening.” 

“That’s cool, it makes one wake up later and if they were to take their dance courses in the morning, they would be too tired to pay attention in class later,” Yoongi nodded. “But you really wouldn’t mind?... I mean, mind me having me in the room as you practice?” 

“Of course not. Yoongi, I know you’re not a bad person... You’ve just been influenced a lot by people around you but that doesn’t make you a bad person – if anything, it makes you human. What person hasn’t been persuaded to believe in things they wouldn’t otherwise believe? And I think Jimin and Jeongguk wouldn’t mind if you were in the room either. Jimin told me what happened last time. You should have come in then as well,” Hoseok smiled. “Come in, we’ll be bored to death during the breaks otherwise.” 

“Oh so you’re just using me-” Yoongi began, eyes widening when Hoseok jumped in front of him and waved his arms around wildly. 

“No! Oh... Are you... Alright, come on, you big idiot,” the dancer grinned, turning around to begin racing towards the practice room. “Last one there has to buy lunch!” 

“I don’t even know what room it is!” 

“Sucks to suck, doesn’t it?!” 

* * *

 


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

“I hadn’t realized that you had all become great friends,” Yoongi commented after they had all finished practicing. His soulmates just ignored him but Jimin sighed and gave him a soft glare. It surprised him, if he were being honest, to see Jimin being so protective of someone who he once been so adamant about not meeting… then again, he couldn’t judge because he had been way worse than the younger for a longer time as well. 

“Ignore him, Jimin,” Hoseok called out and Yoongi chortled, moving to stand up before freezing as he caught sight of movement in the small window on the only door to the practice room. “Yoongi?” Hoseok asked softly, watching him curiously while the elder continued to stare hard at the door. “The door hasn’t done anything to you, you know.” 

“You’d be surprised,” the eldest eventually murmured, turning back to the dancers and smiling. “How about lunch?” 

“Are you treating us?” Jeongguk grinned, laughing when Yoongi only gave a defeated sigh. “I knew we’d win.” 

“We all did,” he answered. “Let’s go before everything gets hit with the lunch rush.” 

“Hey, what about that thing you wanted to tell me?” Hoseok walked up to the elder, towel hung around his neck with his bag hanging from his shoulder. “Also, we should really take a shower.” 

“What I need to tell you can wait just a bit longer,” Yoongi sniffed, making a show of covering his nose. “Go wash that smell off.” 

“You’re horrible,” Jeongguk whined, following after their soulmate who was leading the way while laughing. 

“You did good, Yoongi,” Jimin winked and Yoongi nodded in thought as they left the room together. It was only until he had been alone for a few minutes that he relaxed because it couldn’t have been… could it have?

_Was… was his cousin lurking in the building?_

* * *

 


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

It was a terrible debate, the one he was having internally. Hoseok had to know what was happening but to tell him the truth, one had to bring up the horrible memories that the younger could only have ever wanted to bury. He couldn’t tell him the truth… the only problem there was the risk he would run if the truth wasn’t shared.

“Um, Yoongi?” Jimin asked and he jumped, gaze snapping to the three confused dancers who seemed to have been calling his name for a while. “Is something wrong? We’ve been here for a while and you hadn’t noticed us. There’s something wrong isn’t it?”

“I was debating whether or not to share what I know. Because sharing what I know helps as much as it hurts and not sharing anything might not hurt but it might also cause the most damage,” Yoongi began, biting his lips and then pulling at his hair in frustration. “We might have to pick up food to go because what I need to tell you is of utmost importance. It could be life or death for all I know.”

“Isn’t it better to tell us now?”

“You… yeah,” Yoongi took a deep breath then stared at Hoseok. “Hoseok… she’s out…”

“She’s not su-” 

“She escaped, they didn’t set her free.”

“Oh,” Hoseok whispered, eyes trailing to the floor. “…wh. do you think… what do you she wants?”

Yoongi closed his eyes tightly, feeling some pressure begin to build up inside him before he whispered his answer, “Revenge… you.” 

* * *

 


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

He didn’t know how long he’d laid there but it must have been an excessive amount of time considering the persistent knocking he heard. He didn’t want to see anyone though. He didn’t know how to react knowing his tormentor was out free and would most likely come after him for something that wasn’t even really his fault. He never had quite understood her, Yoongi’s cousin had always been an enigma to everyone and Hoseok had felt special because he’d been someone she had expressed interest in. It was not until the curious encounters leading to that one moment that he’d been worried. He was confused. What did she want? Especially from him? It wasn’t as if he had planned this out like she had. He was now a person who kept to themselves because of that, he wasn’t enjoying himself in any form unless he was with his friends or Youngjae...  

“Hoseok, we need to talk,” Yugyeom called out with a heavy sigh. He had probably gotten tired of waiting for him to open up. “Look, Yoongi told us what he... Youngjae’s worried but he can’t come here because of his exams and it’s making him feel horrible so could... could we head over there? I think he’d feel better if he could still be with you.”  

The words snapped Hoseok out of his thoughts. They were more than enough to make him sit up and look at the door for a moment before taking out his phone to send his soulmate a message. What kind of person was he? If someone’s soulmate knew their other half (or third) was in distress then it caused them to become unable to focus on anything but them. That was both a blessing and a curse so Hoseok really did have to get up to go to the younger one. This wasn’t about just him any longer but also about his soulmate and well-being.  

“You should also call your other thirds,” Yugyeom smiled when Hoseok opened the door, making him nod as he grabbed his jacket. “Have they figured out what you three are?”  

“I think they have but are too unsure to mention it,” Hoseok shrugged, “I don’t... I can’t give them a push, they have to be sure of it. This literally will make or break the bond whether they know it or not.”  

Yugyeom sighed, “You have a lot on your plate so relaxing you will do you some good.”  

“If it’s even possible,” Hoseok muttered, laughing when Yugyeom pushed him forward slightly. The younger was right though, he had to relax if he wanted to be able to deal with everything. 

* * *

 


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

“Are they planning on... wait, why did Yoongi’s mother even warn him about that? Don’t they have something against you?” Jinyoung asked, frowning at Hoseok while the younger attempted to bother his own soulmate. “Don’t you dare, he has work to do. But really, I’m quite curious as to why his mother insisted on him telling you and making sure you were protected.”  

“I mean, our parents were best friends when they were alive so I guess that’s it?” Hoseok murmured with a hum, laughing when everyone gave him confused looks. “I know, there’s a surprise, huh? They were like best friends and supported my parents in everything. I think they were the only ones who knew what was happening from both an inside and outside perspective. That’s why people didn’t talk about them as much as they do now. I don’t understand when they had their fallout but I do know it was only a little before they passed away. I still talked to Yoongi then but then everything happened and I think they wanted nothing to do with me at that point... not that I blame them but they were placing a lot of blame and responsibility on me when I had more interest in running and dancing than anything else.”  

“Why didn’t they try to hear your side of the story? Surely, they must have known you well enough to not believe everything that everyone else said,” Jackson looked at him from over the kitchen that was directly behind them, where he had been tasked with preparing snacks. “Or was it all about family honor at that point?”  

“I think so,” Hoseok giggled, shaking his head. “I had long since stopped caring by the time they did want to talk to me. Best part was that they sent Yoongi and he wasn’t too keen on talking to me either. Fate has a funny way of doing things, I guess. His mother must have remembered that her friendship with my mother ran deeper than anything. They knew one another since they were little kids and never really fought until that day. I don’t know why they would at that point but they must have found something out about one another that they didn’t agree with.”  

“By the way, what do you think she wants?” Mark asked as he set down some drinks on the coffee table in front of them. “I mean, it must be something she deems important, no?”  

Hoseok sighed, looking away, “I don’t know... I just don’t want the people around me to get hurt. None of you deserve to deal with this.” He stopped as he felt Youngjae reach for his hand and squeeze it, putting a smile on his face again as he observed his soulmate’s features while the younger only continued to act like nothing happened while studying. “But I also wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else so thank you all.”  

“Aww, group hug!” Jackson called out, laughing when they all screamed as he threw himself across all of them. “Isn’t this fun?”  

“The most fun I could have dreamt of, I have it every time we’re all together,” Hoseok continued, pulling coos out of everyone before BamBam, Yugyeom’s soulmate, made them all laugh.  

“Perhaps, I cried.” 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead but uni is kicking my butt. Workshops have me stressed af. I'm literally always anxious before my first class because they're all literally just creative writing workshops now. ;n; So I have to talk to people, someone help me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told someone 3 english classes were not enough and now I regret it. I'm half-asleep and I head to astronomy in less than an hour.

* * *

“Someone tell me why he’s sitting here,” Namjoon said as soon as he got to the table his friends were now sitting at. Jimin and Hoseok had been talking loudly for a bit but the elder only shrunk back when he heard the other’s question. He had hoped that Jimin’s best friend had talked to the two remaining members of Yoongi’s and Jeongguk’s friend group (after Jimin himself had failed) but it seemed even the charming younger man had not succeeded. 

“He’s having lunch with his soulmate and friends, if you don’t like that then you can leave,” Jimin answered with a seemingly sweet smile, one that made Hoseok shiver in distaste. He would never want to get on the younger’s bad side. He hadn’t really been on it before either so after seeing how he treated someone who he should be very connected to, for treating him in the way he was. 

“It’s okay, I have to leave anyway,” Hoseok waved them off, blinking when Jimin scoffed at him. “What is it now?” 

“You were perfectly fine until he showed up. If he really has a problem then he can leave. I don’t get why we have to accommodate to him when he’s the one acting like a child and refusing to see the wrong in his ways,” Jimin pouted at him, drawing a sigh out of the elder dancer. 

“I’m not actually accommodating to him. I promised Youngjae I’d meet with him to talk about... our bond,” Hoseok coughed, looking away in embarrassment as Jeongguk focused his intense gaze on him. The younger had preferred to only occasionally add to the conversation, more content with watching as his friend and soulmate got along while he studied and took a bite out of his food. “Does... will it bother you?” He asked the younger, smiling when the other only shook his head and smiled brightly at him. He knew it wouldn’t but asking certainly didn’t hurt and he supposed it was what Jeongguk had wanted seeing as he relaxed and continued to do his work on the side after glaring at Namjoon for less than a second. 

“Well, I’ll see you both at practice,” Hoseok sighed, standing up and grabbing his things then walking away from them before Namjoon could argue, as he had already opened his mouth to no-doubt complain about how much time they were spending with him. He could see why his soulmate spending time with him would bother him but Jimin had a point – the world wasn’t going to just accept whatever demands were thrown at it so Namjoon had better learn and live with the fact that he and his friends would always be connected in some way to Hoseok. 

* * *

 


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

“I will punch his face in the next time I see him,” Yoongi growled, pulling his arm away from Hoseok when the younger poked him gently. “He needs to-” 

“Calm down and so do you,” Hoseok hummed, looking at the things in Yoongi’s cart in thought then shaking his head. “How do you survive? You can’t just eat ramen and expect it to not damage your body. And drinking coffee ‘for a change’ does not make it better when it’s not a change but your routine.” 

“Stop trying to change the subject,” Yoongi huffed, but conceded as they both headed towards the produce section of the grocery store. “Jeongguk sent me here to investigate what you and Youngjae had decided... He said you both waited until you were sure the other was ready and that we had to know more about our competition.” 

Hoseok laughed loudly, shaking his head, “You guys aren’t competing. My bond with him and with you is of the same level of importance, neither outweighs the other. If you wanted to know, he asked me out and I said yes. The next couple of dates will determine what this turns into. Our bond may be romantic but if we see things we don’t like within one another then we agreed to allow it to naturally fade into a more platonic relationship.” 

“Why would you do that? Wouldn’t being together make you happier regardless of whatever arguments you have?” 

“Not if the arguments outnumber the happy memories. I think we’ve both seen our fair share of disappointments and would rather not allow this turn into another one. We all have stories to tell and ours happen to be similar. Anyway, I’m not his only soulmate, we’ve realized. He’s only willing to tell the others when he figures this out. I don’t mind, I think we’ll be okay regardless of the outcome,” Hoseok shrugged. 

“What do you think the outcome will be?” Yoongi pressed slightly, grinning when Hoseok gave him a look. “I’m curious.” 

“I think we’ll be good, together,” Hoseok smiled softly and Yoongi nodded, noting that Hoseok’s tone implied the end of the conversation so he turned to the fruits. 

“So, kiwi?” 

“Oh my gosh, shut up.”

* * *

 


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

“You’re not doing this correctly,” a voice singsonged from behind him and Hoseok stiffened. He knew that voice very well, he’d grown up listening to it. He’d also grown to be very afraid of it. “I mean, really, you make it so easy for me to reach you. There’s no point in people warning you to be careful when you forget those words as soon as they’re said. Did you really think you were safe from me? Yoongi wouldn’t be able to protect you if he tried. You don’t deserve protection for ruining my life.” 

“I didn’t do anything to ruin your life, you ruined it yourself,” Hoseok said, taking a step back as she walked closer. There was no one around, he’d chosen to go home early while his friends and soulmates studied but he regretted it – she was right, he wasn’t being as careful as he should be. 

“What do you say we head somewhere private, Hoseok? Wouldn’t you like to catch up? I’ve missed your face, you’ve become much more handsome than I imagined you would,” her voice turned sweet at the end and Hoseok flinched. That was the same voice and tone she’d used the night everything happened. He hated how affected he still was. 

“No, you’re... you shouldn’t even be free right now. You escaped and the police are looking for you. I don’t doubt they will show up here at any moment for you,” he struggled to say those words, wanting nothing more than to turn and run away from her. 

“You wouldn’t want anything to happen to my cousin, would you? Just come with me,” she insisted, now hissing her words out at him. 

“Why would I do that, Euijin? When you ruined my life as well?” 

“You would do we-” 

“Hoseok! There you are! We’ve been looking for you all over... Euijin?” Yoongi’s voice got closer, causing Euijin to slowly back up before running away but not before glaring at Hoseok in promist of something horrible. Maybe she was right, he should have just listened to her. 

“Hoseok, was that Euijin?” By the time Yoongi reached him, she had disappeared, pulling him into a hug when he noticed the younger had begun to tremble. “Oh, Hobi, what happened?” 

“I don’t know... I don’t know what she wants,” he cried, grabbing tightly onto the elder’s clothes. 

“We’ll figure it out, alright? I’ll stay with you from now on.” 

Hoseok nodded, coughing as he choked on his sobs and ignoring the sounds of people getting closer. He wanted this to end. Now.

* * *

 


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

“Are you alright?” Youngjae asked as soon as Hoseok walked into his apartment. He was still being led by Yoongi who couldn’t get the younger to respond and had to call his soulmate’s other soulmate quickly. It was by pure luck that Youngjae had had one of his housemates on campus because Yoongi would not have known how to get there any quicker. 

“... don’t w... to get hurt,” Hoseok mumbled, hiding his face in the other’s shirt. The tears had long since dried but Yoongi knew something else was bothering the dancer. There was no reason for him to be reacting in such a manner, otherwise. 

“Why would he get hurt?” Youngjae murmured, loud enough for them to hear but soft enough that Hoseok wouldn’t get startled. “He’s strong, isn’t he? He said he would protect you.” 

“She said she would hurt him,” Hoseok closed his eyes, slowly relaxing against his soulmate. “Didn’t care that they’re related.” 

“She won’t get to him. We’re all going to spend time together now. She can’t get to us if we’re together in numbers,” Jaebum approached from the kitchen, handling Youngjae so he was still holding Hoseok but so the tea was in the dancer’s hands as well. “We’ll take care of each other, alright?” 

Hoseok hummed, letting go of Youngjae slowly as the younger wrapped an arm around his waist and sipping the tea quietly then looking at them, “She wouldn’t care about hurting you either. She wouldn’t care at all.” 

Jaebum sniffed, gaze hardening, “Then she has a storm coming because no one threatens the people I love.”

* * *

 


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

“So, what are we going to do now, then?” Jeongguk frowned. “She wouldn’t care, like he said, about attacking us in numbers. There's a reason she didn’t get a shortened time in prison – she was not the least bit remorseful about her actions.  

“Yeah, but there is safety in numbers,” Jimin argued. “She wouldn’t be able to do much if there was three of us. With only two of us around, she’d be able to do much more. Which is exactly why this is needed.” He motioned towards Hoseok and the rest of his other friends who were heading their way. It seemed that they were determined nothing happened to the other dancer and that was something that warmed Jimin’s heart – he couldn’t believe now, looking back on his actions and live, how he’d treated the other without reason.  

“Why  _is_  this needed?” Namjoon asked from behind him and Jimin struggled not to roll his eyes as his soulmate sat down beside him. “I come in peace, I’m only curious. What’s going on?”  

“Are you willing to make an effort to make peace with Hoseok?” Jimin ignored his inquiries, preferring to stare down his soulmate and watch in amusement as the elder squirmed in his seat.  

“I will try,” Namjoon said eventually, giving a half-smile to the other and his company as they sat down. Hoseok, however, looked slightly uncomfortable even as he returned the smile. “What’s the rundown though?”  

“Euijin is back,” Yoongi finally spoke up, having been watching Hoseok quietly before deeming him alright and then focusing back on his own friends.  

“Who?” Namjoon shook his head and Hoseok coughed, looking between them before answering.  

“His cousin.”  

“Oh.”

* * *

 


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

“What do you plan on doing?” Namjoon suddenly sat forward, glancing from Hoseok to Yoongi and sighing when they only gave him a look. “Look, I know I’m a jerk but if your cousin tried to hurt your own family for keeping her in there then-” 

“Your family did what?” Hoseok blinked, turning to Yoongi who looked away. “You didn’t say anything about that.” 

“Look, we tried to get her out but when we couldn’t she went insane. There was only so much we could do to help when she was proving to everyone that she wasn’t as sane as they all thought. She turned out to be more of a danger to everyone else than they expected. We knew we had to keep her from getting out when her resentment turned out to be wanting to hurt more than anything... and above it all, when we realized she still had a goal.” Yoongi bit his lip, confused as to whether he should keep going or not. 

“That goal was reaching me, wasn’t it?” Hoseok gave Yoongi an indecipherable gaze then shook his head. “You didn’t think telling me this would have helped? It feels like one of those cliché plots in shows and movies. I don’t know why you wouldn’t tell me my life has been in danger since I met her, regardless of whether she was in prison or not.” 

“We didn’t think, that’s it. We weren’t sure of what to do when we realized... especially since none of us could get close to you at that point. There was... you wouldn’t have believed us, is what we thought. We didn’t want to torture you more than I had...” 

Hoseok puffed out his cheeks and nodded, “Alright, well, what do we do? Because we don’t have any clue as to who it is we’re dealing with if Euijin has somehow managed to escape and not get caught.” 

Jimin coughed, making them all look at him and then grimaced, “I have an idea... but-” 

“No,” Yoongi glared. 

“Okay,” Hoseok looked away, resigned. He had no choice, not with Euijin.

* * *

 


	40. Chapter 40

* * *

Youngjae hummed, nuzzling Hoseok lightly, “What did you decide to do with Jimin?” 

“Fight, get our feelings hurt and all that,” Hoseok murmured, relaxing into the younger. “What have you been doing lately? I feel as though I don’t see you as much.” 

Youngjae whined, “School sucks, it’s keeping me away from you.” 

Hoseok laughed, “We see each other daily. We walk to our classes together and we walk back together, what are you talking about?” 

“You literally just told me you haven’t seen me much. It’s true, we only hang out at school and I am unwilling to spend less time with you than what I deserve,” Youngjae huffed, then smiled at Hoseok sadly. “This has distracted everyone from the bond, huh? What are you going to do?” 

Hoseok stretched, laughing when Youngjae poked at his stomach when his shirt rode up, “I don’t know, honestly. I know what the bond is but I don’t think they ever will. I like our own bond but I can see the looks.” 

Youngjae looked at him meekly and nodded, “Yeah, sorry about that. They love you but I don’t think they know how to separate things all too well... Ours... do you want to do anything with it?” 

Hoseok blinked and then pressed a kiss to Youngjae’s cheeks, “I love you, that’s all you need to know.” 

Youngjae giggled, “As I love you, thank you.”

* * *

 


	41. Chapter 41

* * *

Yoongi watched as Hoseok entered, noting the way Jinyoung tensed before sighing. He understood very well where the other was coming from but from the frown on Youngjae‘s face, the reaction was completely unappreciated. “That’s not entirely nice,” he whispered to the other. “If you continue being like that then you’ll end up destroying your bond with him. Trust me, I almost made the same mistake before.” 

He hummed softly as Jinyoung nodded to him before opening his arms for Hoseok to burrow himself into. It was clear that the other was absolutely exhausted and Yoongi couldn’t blame him. They had all had multiple nights of meeting up and trying to come up with some sort of game plan against Euijin but it was difficult when you had to always be wary and look over your shoulder. He couldn’t imagine just how much worse Hoseok must be feeling. “Hey, Seok Seok, you alright?” 

“Just tired,” Hoseok sighed lightly, wrapping his arms around Yoongi as he relaxed against the older. “How is everyone today?” 

“The exact same as you,” Youngjae murmured, rubbing at his eyes and smiling softly at the both of them. Yoongi had to wonder then when exactly the look in the younger’s eyes had changed from something like slight disdain to what seemed to be emerging admiration. “We need an actual game plan instead of simply attacking if we’re attacked.” 

Yoongi patted Hoseok’s back lightly when he felt the dancer shift to argue then chuckled, “Hey, it’s not a bad idea. Ours was pretty idiotic and I doubt it would serve as a strategy. I know you don’t want any of us to get hurt but that’s what’s gonna happen if you get hurt. We all care about you, Seok Seok.” 

Hoseok pouted then nodded, not moving from his spot as everyone else gathered around them and cooed. “You all have to promise to try not to get hurt. That’s all I’m asking for.” 

“We won’t,” Jimin called out and Hoseok hummed in answer. No one said anything as he fell asleep, preferring to keep their voices down to allow him to rest. This was for both Hoseok and themselves and they would be damned if some psychotic person got their hands on their loved ones. 

* * *

 


	42. Chapter 42

* * *

“Hey, sleepy,” Jeongguk smiled down at Hoseok as the elder stretched lightly. Hours had passed since everyone had gotten together and attempted to come up with a plan to help Hoseok while also keeping one another safe. Needless to say, everyone was now scattered around either trying to sleep too or doing some sort of work they needed to do. “Did you have a nice nap?” 

“Better than usual,” Hoseok murmured, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at Yoongi who had been holding him in his sleep when he woke up before smiling at Jeongguk shyly. “Do you wanna sleep some too? I think I’ve hogged him for too long.” 

“You can continue hogging him, he’ll whine if you move,” Jeongguk grinned knowingly before nodding to Youngjae with a soft hum. He was sitting beside both of you earlier but the others-” 

“I know, it’s kind of cute that they’re that protective. I understand where they’re coming from. I don’t think any single one of us knows how to do this correctly but there’s no shame in trying, huh? Anyway, you and Yoongi... have you-” 

“Yes but I think It's better if we spoke of this together on our own. I know what I want and I am pretty sure I have an idea of what it is you already know. Yoongi just needs time to process certain things but even he has his own suspicions. We, honestly, just want you to be happy and safe from now on,” Jeongguk admitted, a light blush coating his cheeks. 

Hoseok tilted his head as he stared at the younger before nodding and leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you. I needed to hear that.” That was all he got to say before he heard Yoongi whine from behind him, pulling him back to the elder. 

“It was his pleasure,” he slurred, nuzzling Hoseok, “now back to sleep.” 

Jeongguk and Hoseok could only blink before bursting into soft laughter, “Okay okay, back to sleep it is.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the week has just begun but it's been tough. i found out yesterday one of my professors passed away on sunday morning. kinda out of it rn.


End file.
